


A separated family

by zeusfluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On January 1st, 1994, in a small remote village in Chiapas, Mexico, a young girl is separated from her family when a group of Guerilla soldiers enter her village and take away everything she holds dear to her, her family. Alone and nearly starving to death, she must learn to live life everyday as if it were a gift remembering her mother’s words: “Even when hope seems to be nowhere in sight, remember this, a brighter day will overshadow all the bad days to come”. Told from 1st person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A separated family

**Author's Note:**

> I own everyone in this story. Except for the Mexican State of Chiapas or the village/pueblo of Tila. That belongs to Mexico.

January 1st, 1994 

Tila, Chiapas, Mexico

 

No one in my village could see them coming. Soldiers in green and red uniforms were taking over our village and starting to give out orders for my people to leave their homes and only carry what they could with them. 

We had no idea where we were even going. The soldiers only tell my people that we were going somewhere, where we would be well cared for. 

My mother looks around our house sadly and then shuts the door. My sister and brother follow her. My father was just ahead of my mother. I try my best to keep up with them. 

 

Suddenly, loud shouts and cries rang out that would have made the valley shake and shudder all around us. What was going on? People were running in every direction possible. My mother was the first one I saw. I heard her shouts.

 

“Maria, se escapa! Por favor Maria! Se escapa”! 

(Maria, run away! Please, Maria! Run away!)

 

I hear my mother’s words and didn’t for a moment look back to see what was going on behind me. As I run, I hear the loud shouts and cries become deafening. 

I didn’t want to hear them anymore. I run as fast as I can to find a place to hide. Everything was either on fire or was being lit on fire by these ruthless soldiers that had no respect for anything that was held dear to us. 

There had to be somewhere for me to hide. But where? I run past the church where my grandmother was being taken from inside. She had been lighting a few candles for my cousin’s small baby boy who came down with Cholera. 

 

I had no time to stop and look at the expression on my grandmother’s face at that exact moment. The soldiers were taking her away and leading her towards a truck. I knew more people were being dragged out of the church as I kept running past it. 

I run past a beat-up old yellow Volkswagen bug and hide in some thick bushes just beyond it. I watch silently in horrified shock as my entire village was being rounded up like burros and ushered into the back of army trucks. 

I see my mother suddenly; she's being shoved into the back of one of the trucks behind my brother and sister. I see the tears running freely down her beautiful dark face and into her black hair. I hear her yelling at one of the soldiers.

 

“Yo no soy su prisioñera! Por favor, suéltame! Por favor, basta ya, me estas hacienda daño! Basta ya, me estas hacienda daño”!  
(I’m not your prisoner! Please let me go! Please, stop it, you’re hurting me! Stop it, you’re hurting me!)

 

I cannot bear to hear my mother’s sorrowful cries to the soldiers, begging them to let her go. I watch the soldier shove my mother into the back of the truck and ignore her pleas to let her go safely. My heart sinks even further when I see my grandmother begin to beg for her own freedom. 

 

“Por favor señor, suéltame! Tu no tengo una vieja! Suéltame! Mi vida es muy importante… Por mi, a mi familia… Yo tengo mi marido! Por favor, sueltame”! 

(Please sir, let me go! You don’t need an old woman like me! Let me go! My life is very important… For me, and my family… I need my husband! Please let me go!)

 

My grandmother’s pleas too went unanswered and ignored by these ruthless soldiers. I heard shouts all of a sudden as I saw the truck that held my entire family pull away and down the long winding dirt road. I ducked lower into the large bush as two soldiers came in my direction with guns. 

I hold my breath and close my eyes when one of the soldiers stood in front of where I was hiding. I heard his loud voice. 

 

“Yo piense ver una niña en el arbusto”! 

(I thought I saw a little girl in that bush!)

 

I hear their heavy boots rustling the dried out leaves below on the ground. I kept my eyes closed for fear that they might find me. 

 

If they found me, they’d put me on a truck and send me to who knows where. I had to keep quiet if I wanted to keep my life. I heard the other one speak up.

 

“Yo no veo nada! Eres tu payaso”! 

(I didn’t see anything! You’re crazy!)

 

I heard the two men starting to walk away laughing and telling jokes to one another. I didn’t recognize their accents. They must be the rebel soldiers coming from Guatemala. 

 

I hid in the bush until I was sure they were far enough up the road to where I could come out of my hiding place. 

 

Once I knew that they were long gone down the dirt road, I climbed out of my hiding place and looked around me in tears; my entire village was destroyed except for the church. 

 

The soldiers had enough decency to leave the church alone, the holiest spot in the entire village. I quickly entered the graveyard beside the church. 

 

I found my grandfather’s grave. I knelt down next to it and began to speak to him, hoping he would hear me. 

 

“Abuelito, tengo miedo. Yo tengo miedo! Mama, papa, Jorge y Lupe ya se fueron. Los soldados ya se fueron Abuelito! Abuelita ya se fueron a los soldados! 

Yo tengo miedo por mi vida! Ayudame Abuelito! Ayudame”! 

(Grandpa, I’m afraid. I’m very afraid! Mama, papa, Jorge, and Lupe were taken away. The soldier’s took them, grandpa! They took grandma too! I’m afraid for my life! Help me grandpa! Help me!)

 

I sit by my grandfather’s grave for awhile and pour my heart out to him. I was afraid what more terrible things today might bring, not only that but tomorrow as well. 

 

I was literally and utterly alone. I heard the wind whistling through every nook and cranny of my village. It sounded as if the spirits had grown restless and were going about looking for something. Anything really. 

 

I slowly make my way inside the church and sit down in the front pew. I peered up at the huge cross with Jesus on it. I had no idea that I wasn’t the only one in the village. I heard noise in the back of the church. 

 

I quickly turn to see what it is. I smile in relief when I see that it is only Padre Jose. He’d figure out a way to help me. Maybe he could help me find mama and papa, Lupe and Jorge. It would just have to work!

“Hola Padre. Pensaba que fui todo solo. Me puede ayudas usted? Padre por favor...”

(Hello father. I thought I was the only one left. Will you help me? Father, please...) 

Padre Jose could only look at me with pity and deepest sympathy in his eyes. I started to wonder now if he and I were the only one’s left in the entire village. If we were, then we'd have to find a way to survive.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Two Alone, Yet Not to The Heavens Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own everyone in this story, except for the State of Chiapas and the town/pueblo of Tila. Those belong to Mexico.

Chapter 2: Two Alone, Yet Not to The Heavens Above.

 

January 2nd, 1994

Tila, Chiapas, Mexico

Though Padre Jose and I are alone in this empty village, we wonder why it was us that survived this horrible attack upon our people at such a prosperous time in our village. Why? But it was not up to us to determine at all. It was dios above, god alone who only knows why we were the ones left.

The wind still whistled through even the smallest of cracks in the village. There was still a small indication of fires lurking in the burnt buildings surrounding us. As ashes from the fires escaped the houses all around that were once so full of life and giving, I wondered what would happen to the memories of those who had once lived in them. A couple of houses down from mine, there used to be a beautiful thatch house with daisies out front. Blue Irises had dotted my cousin Elena's window, and the sweet smell of fresh tortilla's wafted from the Horno just to the side of the house.

My cousin Elena was a beautiful woman, though just 17, she had, had a strong head on her shoulders, and had a strong will also. My aunt and uncle had disapproved because she had met a man while she had been away in Tuxtla Gutiérrez, our capital city. Here in Tila, things used to be so easy, though difficult the work was, the lives we lived were good. She married the man she had met in Tuxtla Gutiérrez and when she was herded into the back of that truck yesterday, she was expecting a child. The child should be born any day now. I worry for her safety; for I fear that she is not safe.

"Padre Jose? I'm worried about Elena. When the soldiers took her away, she was ready I am certain to have her baby. Do you think she's in a place to have it safely? What about Armando? He'll be back in a few days from Tuxtla Gutiérrez and wonder where his wife has gone. What are we going to do?"

Padre Jose could only stare at me as if he wasn't sure himself what to say. What could he say to ease my worries? I didn't know.

"Do not worry my child, Elena will be safe. Armando is with her and god will protect them all from harm."

The prayer candles cast strange shadows throughout the church, but surprisingly, I wasn't afraid. I looked to Padre Jose again.

"I forgot Rosa. I'm going to get her. I'll be right back."

Padre Jose shook his head no at me.

"Maria, no. Stay here."

Shaking my head I made my way towards the back of the church.

"It's not that far, and I'll be right back."

As I flashed a smile at him walking out of the church, strong arms picked me up and a dirty hand covered my mouth. The next thing that happens is all blurry, other than being shoved roughly into the back of a truck covered in canvas. I hadn't a clue where we were going. But I wasn't alone. That much I knew.

To Be Continued...


End file.
